CyfroWorld (gra)
Uwaga! Zapisy trwają,choć gra ruszyła! CyfroWorld to gra wydana przez Rex Games Productions. Akcja gry dzieje się w tytułowum CyfroWorldzie. Gracz zostaje jednym z cyfrowych Stickmanów. Gra zostanie rozpoczęta 24 sierpnia. Aktualizacja nastąpiła 8 września 2011 roku.thumb|350px|Okładka Historia W CyfroWorldzie powstaje jakaś usterka. Organizacje w tym świecie są podejrzane o sabotaż głównego rdzenia. Głównym zadaniem gracza jest sprawdzenie tej usterki. Gracz Gracz może mieć różny kolor,zarówno ciała,jak i włosów. Fryzury można przesyłać na dyskusję twórcy gry. Dodatkowo gracz może mieć jakiś zawód. Gracz może podróżować po świecie CyfroWorld. Możliwości jest nieskończenie wiele,od jazdy samochodem,po zdobywanie dziewczyn i przyjaciół,aż do założenia własnej organizacji,firmy,czy gangu. Lista zawodów Oto lista zawodów w CyfroWorld: *Mechanik *Medyk *Inżynier *Naukowiec *Profesor *Nauczyciel *Sportowiec *Informatyk *Fotograf *Reporter telewizyjny *Recenzent *Sprzedawca płyt DVD *i wiele,wiele innych... Zawody nie są dostępne od razu,trzeba wpierw na nie zapracować np.udowodnić szefowi,że jesteś wart tej pracy. Mapa Mapa.jpg|Mapa Cibii cz.1 DNMapa.jpg|Dom Nuxa PiksilaMapa1.jpg|Mapa Piksili cz.1 WirtunaMapa.png|Mapa Wirtuny cz.1 Formularz postaci Imię: Zawód: (na początek brak) Inteligencja: (na początek 2) Siła:(na początek 0) Bron: (na początek brak) Pieniądze: (na początek 20 $) Gresiu Yea Imię:Nux Zawód:brak Inteligencja: 11 Siła: 8 Broń: Nóż Pieniądze: 203 $ Gra Nux-'''Jesteś w swoim domu,w Cibii,jednym z miast CyfroWorld. W twym domu znajduje się kanapa,naprzeciwko niej telewizor,obok kanapy stół (niedługo mapa). Co robisz? ---- Wychodzę na dwór - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Nux-Naprzeciwko twojego domu znajduje się sklep,obok sklepu stoi budynek wydawnictwa,po stronie ulicy,gdzie jest twój dom,są jedynie domki innych stickmanów. Po lewej stronie sklepu jest Policja.Daleko od budynku wydawnictwa jest klub. Dalej jest pogotowie. (Mapa niedługo) ---- Idę do sklepu. - Nux ---- Nux-Stickman w sklepie wita cię i pyta,co chcesz kupić. Lista produktów: Cyfrochleb, 3$, Cyfrobułka 2$, Cyfromleko 4$,Cyfroherbata 4$, Cyfrocukierki 3$. Stickman mówi,że niedługo będzie dostawa i będzie więcej produktów. Dodaje,iż oprócz tego można jeszcze kupic płyty DVD,CD itp. ---- Kupuję Cyfrobułkę i Cyfromleko. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-''' Co robisz? ---- Zjadam i idę do klubu. - '''Nux ---- Nux-Podchodzi do ciebie pewien stickman. Prosi cię o pomoc. ---- Pytam o co mu chodzi. - Nux ---- Nux-''' Stickman mówi :"Moja przyjaciółka została porwana. Dzwoniłem na policję,ale ci mi nie wierzą. Sądzą,że miałem halucynacje,gdyż byłem pijany. Mówią tak,bo widziełam też sprawców-były to naszego wzrostu bestie,może zombie. Słuchaj nie musisz mi wierzyć z tymi zombie,ale jeśli ją uratujesz,nagrodzę cię. Weź kluczyki od mojego samochodu. Jest za klubem i ruszaj. Prawdopodobnie znajdują się w Piksili. Powodzenia". ---- Mówię:Dobrze. i biorę kluczyki i jadę do Piksili. ---- '''Nux-Jedziesz. Jest noc,a Piksila już niedaleko. Nagle na ulicy widzisz cień. Po chwili biegnie w kierunku samochodu. Widzisz jedynie koszmarną twarz i tracisz przytomność. Ostatkiem świadomości widzisz jak twój samochód uderza w drzewo i płonie. Po chwili robi się ciemno. Mdlejesz. ---- Budzę się i szukam cienia. - Nux ---- Nux-Jesteś w kanałach. Z łatwością niszczysz zardzewiałe łańcuchy,którymi cie skuto. Obok ciebie leży plecak,który był w samochodzie. ---- Biorę plecak i sprawdzam co w nim jest. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-W plecaku był jedynie kij baseballowy oraz nóż. Oprócz tego prowiant i 30$. ---- Biorę wszystko i idę szukać wyjścia. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Znajdujesz wejście z kanałów. ---- Wychodzę i szukam cienia. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Gdy wspinasz się po drabinie ku wolności,coś śliskiego łapie cię za nogę. Patrzysz,kto to. To cień,który cię zaatakował. Jak mówił Stickman wygląda jak czarny zombie z białymi,świecącymi oczami,oblepiony mazią z kanałów. Nie wygląda,jakby miał zamiar cię puścić. ---- Używam noża - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Wbijasz ostrze noża w głowę bestii. Puszcza cię,ale nie umiera. Z nożem wbitym w głowę atakuje znowu. ---- Wyciągam kij i pytam się gdzie koleżanka Stickmana. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Bestia zdziwiona przerywa atak. Nie odzywa się,tylko pazurami próbuje rysować jakis obrazek.Przedstawia on Stickmankę,taką samą jak na zdjęciu tamtego Stickmana. Pazurami pokazuje rysunek. ---- Mówię To ta sama co na zdjęciu. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-"Zombie" wystawia rękę w lewo,idzie i zachęca cię dłonią,żebyś poszedł z nim. ---- Idę za nim - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Idziesz za bestią. Ta wyrywa nóż i podaje go tobie. Po chwili słyszycie podejrzany hałas. ---- Dziękuję jej i pytam co to było. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Nagle z cieni pojawiają się dwa takie potwory jak ten,który ci towarzyszy. Atakują was. ---- Wbijam jednej nóż i walę z kija. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Zabijasz jedną istotę,ale druga rzuca się na ciebie. Zamykasz oczy,czekając na śmierć. Po chwili je otwierasz,bo nic nie poczułeś. Rozglądasz sie i widzisz,jak twój towarzysz zabija napastnika. Odwraca się do ciebie i idzie dalej. ---- Dziękuję jej ponownie i idę za nim. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Widzicie otwór w ścianie. Wchodzicie i widzicie cztery "zombie",które zbliżają się do porwanej stickmanki,chcąc ją zjeść.Odgłos kroków sprawił,że zauważyli was. Po chwili widzisz,że potwora nie ma obok ciebie. Nigdzie go nie zauważasz,a bestie biegną na ciebie. ---- Mam jeszcze kij? Jeśli tak walę z kija. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Pokonujesz trzy bestię i ratujesz Stickmankę. Czwarta chce się na was rzucić,kiedy coś ją atakuje od tyłu. To twój "zombie"towarzysz. Bestia złapała go i zaczęła dusić. O was zapomniała...na razie. Za sobą masz wyjście,twojemu towarzyszowi zaczyna brakować powietrza i słabnie. Co robisz? ---- Ratuję towarzysza ;] - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Zabijasz bestię,ratując swego towarzysza w ostatniej chwili. Jest ci wdzięczny. Po chwili pazurami "piszę" na podłożu napis: "Zorg",a po chwili wskazuje na siebie. Następnie pokazuje miejsce,gdzie jest krata ściekowa. Stickmanka jest przerażona,że pomogłeś tej bestii i zaczyna się bać. ---- Dziękuję bestii 3 raz i idę w stronę krat. Mówię Stickmance że ta bestia mi pomogła znaleźć ją. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka uspokoiła się i z uśmiechem poklepała Zorga po głowie. Wyszedłeś na powierzchnię,za tobą Stickmanka,a potem Zorg,owinięty w brązowy szal Stickmanki. Widzisz sklep samochodowy. ---- Wchodzę do niego - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Razem ze Stickmanką i Zorgiem wchodzisz do sklepu samochodowego. Dobre samochody,ale ceny wysokie.Widzisz kierownika,popija właśnie StickKawę. ---- Podchodzę do niego pytam się ile kosztuje najtańsze auto. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-1000 $ ---- Pytam się A jest tu gdzieś autobus albo taksówka? - Nux _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Niestety nie. Jestem jedyny,który ma sklep samochodowy. Na każde auto jest aukcja. Aukcja kończy się za 10 dni. Do tego czasu uzbieraj pieniądze,to pogadamy. Hotel jest niedaleko,możesz wynająć pokój dla swoich przyjaciół i dla siebie,mówi kierownik. ---- Dziękuję mu i idę szukać hotelu. - Nux __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux- Stoisz przed hotelem. ---- Wchodzę - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Widzisz kierownika hotelu. ---- Podchodzę do nie go. - Nux _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Kierownik mówi:"Hotel im.Jake'a Cyfre'a,czym mogę służyć?" ---- Chcę wanająć pokój dla przyjació i dla siebie. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Kierownik mówi:"Ma pan szczęście,dziś jest promocja,pokój kosztuje tylko 5$." ---- Kupuję i idę z Zorgiem i stickmanką do pokoju. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Mieszkanie jest dosyć duże. Każdy z was ma osobny pokój,jest łazienka,kuchnia oraz salon z kanapą,stołem i telewizorem. Stickmanka mówi,że muszą w 10 dni uzbierać 1000$. Inaczej nie wie,jak się stąd wydostaniemy. ---- Idę spać. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Dzień 1/10. Jest już ranek. Stickmanka dawno wstała i poszła po pożywienie. Śniadanie już czeka. Zorg najwidoczniej czeka,aż się obudzisz. ---- Witam się z Zorgiem i idę na śniadanie. - Nux ---- Nux-Zjadłeś. Stickmanka chciałaby porozmawiać w trójkę o bardzo ważnej sprawie. ---- Rozmawiam z nią. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka:"Każdy z nas powinien zarabiać pieniądze przez te 10 dni. Musimy mało wydawać na pożywienie i inne rzeczy. Znalazłam pracę kasjerki w pewnym sklepie. Nazywa sie "Wszystko u Jasmine'y". Wpadajcie czasami. Zorg,choć nie musisz specjalnie,dobrze by było,gdybyś też zarabiał. Dzisiaj był dobry dzień,a przynajmniej wystarczający. Zarobiłam 50$. No,idźcie i szukajcie pracy. Ja muszę iść do swojej. Powodzenia!" Wyszła. Zorg został z tobą. ---- Mówię: No to co? Szukamy nie? i idę z Zorgiem szukać pracy. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Wychodzisz na ulicę.Zorg jest za tobą. Plan ulicy wyżej. ---- Idę do sklepu DVD - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Wchodzisz do sklepu. Zorg jest z tobą. Widzisz sprzedawcę,stojacego za blatem. Paru Stickmanów ogląda wystawę płyt,trudząc sie,co też by tu wybrać. ---- Polecam im film Geneza planety StickMonkey ;D - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Dziękują ci. ---- Proszę o pracę dla mnie i Zorga - Nux ---- Nux-Sprzedawca woła kierownika i mówi do niego szeptem. Nie słyszysz jego słów. Po chwili kierownik mówi:"Zgadzam się,potrzebujemy dwóch osób na 11 dni. Awanse dostawać będziecie za przykładną pracę. Za dokładną pracę dostaniecie dużo pieniędzy,za słaby dzień mniej. Ty (do Zorga) uporządkowujesz kasety ,a ty (do ciebie) piszesz recenzję filmów,o których mówisz. Wszystko jasne? Powodzenia!" ---- Pracuję cały dzień - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Kierownik docenił wasze staranie i dał tobie 40 $ i 35 $ Zorgowi. ---- Mogę pracować dalej? Jeśli tak to pracuję a jeśli nie to wracam do hotelu - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Kierownik radzi iść spać,aby odpocząć po dniu pracy. Zyskujesz +5 inteligencji i +3 siły. ---- Wracam i śpię 5 godzin. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux- 125$/1000$! Jest już dzień 2/10. Stickmanka jak zwykle wróciła z pracy i zyskała 35$. Zrobiła ci śniadanie. ---- Dziękuję, jem i idę do pracy. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Pracujesz,ile? ---- Cały dzień. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Jest 18.34. Razem z Zorgiem wciąż pracujesz w sklepie,kiedy do niego wchodzi piątka zamaskowanych Stickmanów. Jeden z nich:"Nie ruszać się,to napad! Frank,weź pieniądze." Frank idzie na tyły sklepu. Wy z rękoma uniesionymi do góry czekacie. ---- Mówię żeby odłożyli pieniądze. - Nux ---- Nux-Wyśmiali się,a jeden z nich,prawdopodobnie szef,powiedział:"Taki chojrak,co? To może się zmierzymy,hę? Jeśli wygrasz,odejdziemy,jeśli jednak przegrasz,bierzemy forsę,a tobie i twojemu koleżcę odstrzelimy głowy,co ty na to?" ---- Zgadzam się. - Nux ---- Nux-Szef gangsterów próbuje cię uderzyć pięścią ---- Robię unik i kopię go. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux- Ranisz szefa,który widocznie się zdenerwował,bo kopnął cię z kolana. Na szczęście nie upadasz. ---- Przygotowuję się do kopnięcia go i pytam czy się poddaje. - Nux ---- Nux-Szef odpowiada "Nigdy!" i unika kopnięcia. ---- Mam kija przy sobie? - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Obok ciebię stoi tylko mop sprzątacza,a szef przygotowuje się do ataku pięścią. ---- Biorę mopa i walę nim prosto w twarz szefa. - Nux ---- Nux-Szef pada,a do sklepu wchodzi policja. Zabiera ich i daję ci 200 $.Dodatkowo zyskujesz 150$ z pracy,a Zorg zdobywa 100$. ---- Dziękuję wszystkim. Pracuję dalej. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Twój szef mówi,wręcz rozkazuje,abyś odpoczął. PS.Zyskujesz +3 Inteligencji i +4 siły. ---- Idę do hotelu. - Nux Nux-610&/1000$. Co robisz? ---- Śpię. - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-2/10 dzień. Stickmanka jak zwykle wróciła na chwilę z pracy i zrobiła wam śniadanie. Zarobiła tylko 30$,ale pocieszyła was słowami "jeszcze osiem dni" i wyszła. ---- Dziękuję zjadam i wracam pracować. I tak kilka dni. - Nux ---- Nux-Gdy wraz z Zorgiem przychodzisz do pracy,sprzedawca mówi,iż kierownik chciał,abyś napisał recenzję o jednym z filmów. Recenzja ta umieszczona zostanie w gazecie "Piksila News". Gra wznowiona!!! ---- Piszę tą recenzję. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Recenzja okazała się dobra i już jutro pojawi się w "Piksila News". Szef dał ci 40$,a Zorgowi tylko 25$. Jest już wieczór. ---- Idę spać. Później wstaję, jem i idę do pracy. Jak pisałem 2x wyżej, i tak kilka dni... - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Dzień 3/10 705$/1000$. Stickmanka wraca,i ze smutkiem oznajmia,że jej szefowa zmarła na nieuleczalną chorobę i straciła ona pracę. Robi wam śniadanie i mówi,że dostała na koniec 15$. ---- Wkurzam się, współczuję jej, jem i idę do pracy ;/ Pamiętaj o postach wyżej... - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Idziesz do pracy. Po drodze napotykasz szefa,który mówi ci:"Ukradziono nasze filmy. Dopóki sprawca nie zostanie złapany,praca odwołana. Oczywiście cię nie zwalniam. Tylko informuję o tym." Na szczęście policja mówi,że wciąż jest tutaj,w Piksili". ---- Mówię że idę go poszukać i po chwili wyciągam kija i nóż. Nóż rzucam Zorgowi i podchodzę do szefa z kiję i mówię żeby dał mi 350 $ (niektóre na życie) albo go zleję. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Szef drze się "POLICJA!!!!".Policjanci słyszą i biegną w twoim kierunku, (sprawdzali sklep DVD) ---- Atakuję ich. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Razem z Zorgiem pobiliście ich do nieprzytomności. Jednemu z nich udało się wezwać posiłki. Bedą za 3 minuty. ---- Mówię byłemu szefowi żeby dał kasę. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Szef jest nieprzytomny. Zorg go pobił. ---- Ukrywam się z Zorgiem i czekam na posiłki żeby zaatakować. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Mijają 3 minuty,przyjeżdza 9 radiowozów,z 36 policjantami w środku (cztery miejsca w każdym samochodzie). Szukają was. ---- Atakuję. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Policjanci mają przy sobie broń palną. Szybko trafiają twojego towarzysza w głowę,ciebie w nogi. Upadasz,widzisz jak przez mgłę,jesteś ledwo przytomny. Policjanci biegną do ciebie. ---- Krzyczę: Zorg! i walę jeszcze z kija do końca sił. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux'-'''4 policjanci padają. Ty tracisz siły. Patrzysz na Zorga-jest ledwo żywy. Rana jest głęboka,i prawdopodobnie śmiertelna. Zorg rzuca nożem w pobliski zbiornik,jak się po chwili okazuje,z łatwopalną cieczą. Uderzenie ostrza o beczkę powoduje iskrę,która sprawia,iż zbiornik wybucha.Policjanci padają. Tracisz już przytomność. Ledwo widzisz,jak Zorg stara się do ciebie podejść. Nie udaje mu się-pada. Tracisz przytomność. ---- Leżę. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Nux'-Budzisz się. Leżysz wciąż tam,gdzie straciłeś przytomność. Miasto pali się,jest opuszczone.Widzisz ciało Zorga. ---- Próbuję wstać i pytam się go czy żyje. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Nie odzywa się,rana jest głęboka. Po chwili...Kaszle. Wciąż oddycha,choć z trudem. ---- Krzyczę znowu: Zorg! i idę dalej do nie go - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Zorg wciąż żyje,ledwo. Podchodzi do was Stickmanka (wasza towarzyszka) i szybko podbiega,kiedy widzi Zorga. Ma przy sobie apteczkę. Zorg wciąż kaszle. ---- Mówię że jest ranny - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Ona mówi:"Nie mów,no skądże!(pokazuje na dziurę w głowie)" Po chwili próbuje go opatrzeć bandażami. ---- Modlę się żeby żył. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka go podnosi i mówi:"Pomóż mi,jest ciężki. Musimy go zabrać w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Znam jedno. Garaż mojego dziadka w Wirtunie. Był mechanikiem. Po jego śmierci garaż został opuszczony. A ja mam tam dostęp,jako prawowita dziedziczka. To co,ruszamy? W coście się znowu bawili,co?No nic,pomóż mi." ---- Pomagam jej i mówię że zaatakowaliśmy szefa. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Ona odpowiada :"Na litość boską,po co?" ---- Pieniądze... - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka odpowiada:"Boże,nie mogłeś po prostu zarobić,tylko robić tutaj rzeź. No nic,stało się. Tam jest sklep samochodowy. Weźmy jeden. Ja prowadzę,a ty będziesz go opatrywał,jasne?" ---- Dobrze i idę z nią. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Znajdujecie pewien czarny samochód. Stickmanka każe go położyć na tyle,a sama siada z przodu. ---- Wchodzę. - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Jedziecie.Stickmanka mówi,abyś się przespał,bo również jesteś ranny. Zorg pokaszluje cicho. Jest już 16.35. Zaczyna zachodzić słońce. ---- Pytam się Zorga czy dobrze się czuje. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Zorg kładzie ci rękę na ramieniu i cicho powarkuje. Po chwili jego powieki się zamykają,a ręka opada. ---- Mówię Stickmance żeby się zatrzymała i zobaczyła. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Ona mówi,że Zorg tylko zasnął. Po chwili dodaje,że powininieneś brać z niego przykład. ---- Mówię w myślach Uff... i kładę się spać. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Budzisz się. Jest 22.35. Dwa radiowozy was gonią. Zorg jest przytomny i z trudem podaje ci nóż,który mu dałeś. Z jeszcze większym trudem pokazuje koło jednego z radiowozów. Policjant zaczyna wyciągać broń i przygotowuje się do strzału. ---- Wkurzam się, mówię żeby Zorg się schował. - Nux P.S Jest okno w dachu samochodu? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-(w dachu nie,policjant wystaje przez okno obok jego siedzenia).Policjant strzela i przebija wam koło. Stickmanka uderza o kierownicę i mdleje. Samochód uderza w drzewo. ---- Wnerwiam się i wyskakuję z samochodu i atakuję ich - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Policjantów jest 4. Masz nóż,oni broń palną. Jesteś pewny tego czynu? ---- Tak. Wychodzę z nożem i krzyczę że zranili moich przyjaciół i atakuję ich. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Trzej policjantów pada trupem. Jeden czołga się próbując dotrzeć do radiowozu. Biegnę i wbijam mu nóż tak żeby zemdlał. (nie umarł) - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Policjant traci przytomność,a Stickmanka budzi się. Glina ledwo żyje. ---- Biorę wszystkich do jednego radiowozu i jadę dalej. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka chce cię zastąpić. W końcu nie znasz drogi. ---- Pozwalam jej. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Dojeżdżacie do Wirtuny nad ranem. Dokładnie o godz.4.38. Nie spałeś całą noc i jesteś wykończony. 5 minut później stickmanka zatrzymuje się przed garażem. Mówi:"Witajcie w garażu mojego dziadka. Pracował jako mechanik,zanim zginął. No nic,Nux,prześpij się,zasłużyłeś. A co z tym gliniarzem?" ---- Nic... a ile jeszcze do Cibii?... - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Czekaj. Wirtuna jest trochę daleko od Cibii. Gdzieś tak z 10 godz. drogi. Możemy jeszcze dodać,że prawdopodobnie POLICJA GONI NAS W KAŻDYM MIEŚCIE!,mówi Stickmanka,a po chwili dodaje-"Zobaczmy wiadomości,mój dziadek miał telewizor,jeszcze działa,bierz Zorga,gliniarza i wchodźcie. Aha,a kiedy już skończysz,pozbądź się tego radiowozu,bo ściągnie na nas podejrzenia!" ---- Zaniosę ich a następnie wjeżdżam radiowozem do jakiegoś jeziora (rzeki, morza itp.) i wyskakuję. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Pozbyłeś się radiowozu. ---- Wracam i śpię. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Jest już godzina 5.25. Kiedy wchodzisz do garażu,Stickmanka cię woła. ---- Pytam się o co jej chodzi. - Nux ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Każe ci patrzeć na telewizję Reporterka telewizyjna:"Z najnowszych wiadomości. Dwaj mężczyźni pobili ich szefa oraz zabili ponad 40 policjantów. Nagroda za złapanie tych morderców wynosi 14000$!" ---- http://s.redefine.pl/dcs/o2/redefine/poszkole_user_page/24/24479622/avatar_110x110_1297982281.jpg - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka mówi "Widzisz? Jesteście poszukiwani za zabicie ponad 40 policjantów,no i pobicie szefa. I co teraz?" ---- http://s.redefine.pl/dcs/o2/redefine/poszkole_user_page/24/24479622/avatar_110x110_1297982281.jpg x2 = Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka mówi,żebyś się uspokoił. Zarobiliśmy w końcu dużo pieniędzy. Może wystarczy za rekompensatę?,mówi ,choć nie pewnie. ---- Mówię Może... Mam pytanie... jak powstał Cyfroworld? - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-To pytanie najwidoczniej zdziwiło ją. Mówi:"Nie wiem. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie. Chyba. Od niedawna zaistniały jakieś zakłócenia w tak zwanym Rdzeniu Głównym. Od tamtej pory zaczęły pojawiać się te bestie,jak Zorg. Wszystkie są dzikie,tylko Zorg jest bardziej przyjazny. Czemu pytasz?" ---- Nie odpowiadam i pytam się gdzie jest Cyfrowy miecz. - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Stickmanka wyłącza telewizor. Po chwili mówi:"Cyfrowy miecz? Nie wiem o czym mówisz." Po chwili słychać telefon. Stickmanka odbiera. Po chwili wraca,bardzo smutna. ---- Co znowu! - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Nux'-Odpowiada:"Mój przyjaciel z Cibii został zamordowany."Po chwili w płacz. ---- Robię minę O_o i próbuję ją pocieszyć. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Jąkając się,mówi :"Może,kiedy już wszystko wróci do normy,poszukamy Rdzenia. Wtedy się dowiesz,jak powstał CyfroWorld" ---- Właśnie... poszukajmy rdzenia! A gdzie Zorg? - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Ona mówi:"Nux! On jest ledwo żywy! Po drugie nie możemy znaleźć rdzenia,jest to zbyt trudne. Chociaż może dopisze nam szczęście. A co z tym gliniarzem,w końcu?" ---- Idę do gliniarza i mówię żeby powiedział gdzie rdzeń. - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Gliniarz tylko mówi:"Nie wiem,Policja nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad Rdzeniem. Tylko Starożytni tym się przejmowali." ---- Starożytni już nie istnieją? - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-On mówi:"Ponąć jeden przeżył,ale znajduje się w rdzeniu. Przepuszcza tam tylko tych,którzy muszą spełnić tam swoje przeznaczenie. Tak mówi legenda." ---- Mówię Dzięki za informacje. Teraz idę... i wychodzę. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Jest już 10.35. Obok ciebie przejeżdza wóz policyjny. Nie poznają cię. Co robisz? ---- Udaję nie winnego i idę na turnieje. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Wchodzisz i widzisz taką listę: ---- Idę na Paintballa (byłem na elektrycznym było SUPCIO!) - Nuxright|300 px __________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Jesteś w drużynie niebieskiej. Jest 5 poziomów. Zaczynamy! ---- Gram. - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Pierwszy poziom:Las. ---- Staram się wygrać. - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Słyszysz kroki. ---- Patrzę tam gdzie słyszę kroki. Następnie biegę i strzelam. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Dwóch z drużyny czerwonej pada. Widzisz nabój,który przeleciał dosłownie przed twoją głową. ---- Robię unik i strzelam do tej osoby. - Nux _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-3/5 zabitych. Słyszysz strzały. ---- Biegnę tam. - Nux ---- Nux-Widzisz jednego ze swoich. Został zabity przez czerwonego. Twój przeciwnik strzelił w twoim kierunku. ---- Unikam i strzelam w przeciwnika. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-5/5. Jednego z wrogów zabił twój sprzymierzeniec. Następny poziom:Ruiny miasta. ---- Gram dalej. - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Drużyna Niebieska 0/5 Drużyna czerwona 0/10. ---- Walczę... - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Dwóch biegnie w twoją stronę,najwyraźniej nie mają animucji. ---- Strzelam w nich - Nux _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Zabijasz ich,ale kończy ci się amunicja. 2/10. ---- Jak mogę naładować? - Nux ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nux-Nie możesz,musisz znaleźć inną broń. Widzisz w oddali jak jeden z czerwonych (wrogów) "zabija" twojego sprzymierzeńca. ---- Strzelam w niego i zabieram jego broń. - Nux Kategoria:Gry